


Happy Birthday

by Rezaatan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuyuri, birthday fic for yuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezaatan/pseuds/Rezaatan
Summary: Bukankah sebagai pacar yang baik seharusnya Yuuri menyiapkan sebuah kejutan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, fic ini saya buat khusus untuk Yuri P. yang berulang tahun hari ini. Sayang fic ini pendek, saya tak mampu membuatnya lebih panjang lagi.
> 
> Kali ini saya membuat Yuuri x Yuri, karena saya suka. Lupakan saja perbedaan usia mereka sebentar.
> 
> Selamat menikmati cerita ini. Enjoy.

Yuri cemberut, wajah ditekuk, alis mengerut, dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. 

Saat ini ia sangat kesal—(wajar saja sih).

Habis—Bukankah hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya? Bukankah sebagai pacar yang baik seharusnya Yuuri menyiapkan sebuah kejutan? Membelikan kado semacam boneka atau coklat, makan malam romantis di restoran mahal, jalan-jalan santai di taman—tapi kenapa ia malah sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuan dan mengacuhkan Yuri yang duduk disebelahnya?

Hah! Kenapa?!

Padahal Yuri berharap begitu tiba di apartemen sang pacar, ia mendengar ucapan selamat, lalu sebuah pelukan dan berakhir kecupan pada pipi atau keningnya.

Sekarang mana?

Yuuri hanya menyuruhnya masuk, menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali fokus ke arah layar. 

Tuh—seperti orang yang lupa akan hari penting pacar tercinta. Kurangkah kode-kode yang Yuri berikan? Sudah jauh-jauh hari sengaja menyetel agenda di handphone Yuuri sebagai pengingat—terus—tanggal 1 Maret pada kalender pun telah Yuri beri tanda bulatan merah besar-besar.

Tapi…

(Sudah menunggu semalaman sampai tidak tidur, tetap saja tak ada telepon atau sms masuk dari Yuuri.)

Sebal.

“Kau pasti lupa.”

“Lupa?”

Ulang tahunku, Bodoh!

Yuri mendecak, kakinya sekarang dipakai menendang-nendang paha Yuuri dengan penuh emosi. Biar saja mengaduh, salah sendiri tidak ingat. Harapan yang jauh-jauh hari sudah Yuri pikirkan tak ada satu pun yang terkabul.

Mana hadiahnya?! Mana kecupannya?! Mana sayang-sayangannya?! Mana pelukan hangatnya?!

Giliran Yuri tidak butuh, Katsudon-nya malah memberi. Sekarang, giliran Yuri ingin, Katsudon-nya malah cuek.

“Mati saja kau sana!”

“Ouch—s-sungguh?”

“Iya! Aku tidak butuh kau lagi!”

“Berarti kue buatanku pun kau tak butuh?”

Kue?

Maksudnya? Kue ulang tahun? Masa sih? Bukankah Yuuri tidak ingat? Lalu untuk apa ia membuat kue itu? Yuri sedang tidak salah dengar kan?

“Kuenya ada di kulkas, mau kita makan sekarang?”

(Serius?)

“hehe—Kau pikir aku lupa ya?”

“….KAU—BE-BRENGSEK HENTIKAN SENYUMANMU ITU!”

( Happy birthday, Yurio.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi, Selamat ulang tahun Yuri!


End file.
